Journey to Love
by LadySylvia
Summary: Have you ever wished to be among your favourite anime characters? Have you ever wondered how your life would be like? So, what if your dream came true? The saying 'be careful what you wish for' applies to this story... story will be soon with a title


Sesshoumaru/Aequa Pairing

Chapter 1

Unbelievable!

In a small apartment by the borders of Montreal City, Canada, a young girl of seventeen was excitedly watching the eighth season's last episode of InuYasha. Sprawled out on her bed and eyes glued to the television set, she did not let anything distract her from noticing every detail of the show. From the doorway to her bedroom, someone would have thought she had gone crazy. Her smile was wide upon her face, her hands were held together like a prayer, and her back rigid with excitement.

Her mind rolled with the events happening. A scream of joy even escaped her lips at the happy ending presented. Sure, she had already known the outcome, but seeing it come to life before her eyes was an event she could not miss for the world, a dream come true.

Distractions such as the phone ringing, she picked it up and slammed it back on its base. When someone knocked on the door, she yelled to come back later. Nothing, oh nothing would come between her and her favourite show of all time.

Dreamily, she took in every aspect of Lord Sesshoumaru's figure before the end credits started. He was the kind of person to always stand tall, nomatter the situation. And she often admired, as well as wished she would have that kind of man in her life.

Yes, he was a demon, but who said because they were demons, that beneath it all, they had no heart. They did; forgiving and good natured hearts. Many girls wished he were real, and so did she. Aequa was the kind of girl who was much like Kagome. She was kind, gentle, sensitive, and caring. She would do anything for the one person she truly loved.

Sitting up and thinking back on the show, she thought maybe of watching it again later on the Internet, just for good measure.

Sighing, she slipped off her bed, pulled her tank top off, and shook out of her jeans to change into her pyjamas for the night. Only, before she picked up her pyjama pants, a burst of white light coming for the television spread throughout the room, illuminating every dark corner there was. She gasped then. There was an electric blue light forming a giant hand approaching her slowly. It seemed ready to grab her. At that very moment, she was feeling confused and scared beyond comprehension. With no way to escape, as the door was by the television, she could do nothing but let it take her and swallow her up much like Miroku's wind tunnel would have done.

Fright consumed her body and soul. There were swirls of bright blue light surrounding her. She seemed to move through a portal of some kind, like a black void transporting her to some unknown place. The event was familiar, but the fear gripped her and prevented her to think clearly.

Before she knew it, the swirls of light and the hand that had her firmly in its grasp began to change colors and solidify. Green roots grew under her feet with wide open flowers at their tips. All around her, a field slowly appeared. It continued as far as she could see, until mountains, rocks, and trees forming forests began to come about.

Her mouth agape, she could do nothing but stare out the beautiful meadow. The air was clean, and the vegetation was as green and healthy plants as should be. Her knees began feeling weak, and Aequa fell to the ground with a "humph!" Never in her entire life, did she see something so amazing and magical.

The lights were gone, and now, she was all alone in an unknown location. As the exhaustion from the recent events took its toll upon her, she failed to notice the people entering the clearing.

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha were travelling along a path leading to the west when a strange sensation creeped up her spine. A strong, but yet familiar feeling. Kagome was about to speak up, but her dog-eared friend beat her to it as his nose reached into the air.

"I feel power coming from that direction. I think we should check it out."

Given her best smile, she climbed unto his back, and put her hands on his shoulders for better support. InuYasha started to run faster than usual, like his life depended on it, and Kagome could feel his heart racing at an incredible rate.

Arriving at a clearing filled with flowers, they both noticed a figure about to fall into unconsciousness. Running, as she wanted to reach the person quickly, Kagome took note of her state of undress. Only, the strangest thing was the white undergarments that she wore: a bra and panties. Those were without question from her time. There was no other explaination. InuYasha stared at the girl, with a blush upon his cheeks, and it was getting redder by the second.

"Oh, InuYasha. Stop staring and give me your haori to cover her up."

Not saying a word to argue, he slipped it off and handed it to her. While Kagome dressed her, he took in her appearence carefully. The girl had brownish-golden hair, a round but fine face with full lips, and straight eyes. She was obviously not japanese.

Her figure was also fuller than a normal japanese person. Her breasts were large enough to firmly fit into a grown male's hand, her height seemed about the same as his, her nails were long and shiny, and her hips were more rounded than any girl he'd ever seen. Though she possessed a flat belly, and hairless legs, she seemed to have a grace unknown to either human nor demon of their land.

Turning on his feet, InuYasha annonced that a cave was near and that they could take cover for the upcoming night.

On arrival to the cave, InuYasha felt the foreign girl stir within his arms. He gently laid her upon Kagome's sleeping bag, and went to gather firewood. While he did his task, Kagome took out everything that would be needed for their meal. As usual, ramen was what their stomachs would be fed.

When all was prepared, InuYasha returned and readied the fire for his much needed meal.

After stuffing his face with four cups of ramen, the girl beside him started to stir once again. Turning heads in her direction, they both paid attention to the newcomer.

This time, she was awakening.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Aequa felt her sight returning. Her ears could make out the sounds of a camp fire burning, and knew she was inside a sleeping bag by the feel of the material and cold metal zipper by her hand. Only strange thing was, she could not remember when she planned or packed for camping. So, why was she outside, sleeping none the less.

With her sight still a little blurry, she sat up and stretched her sore muscles. No questions there; she often woke up feeling sore after a good night's sleep.

But now, as she looked to the horizon, the sun was setting, not rising. Her mind whirled searching for the memories of the past events that led her where she was.

She could not come up with anything until she let her eyes wonder to the two companions very close by.

Her heart raced. How could she explain that she was actually staring at two people who were not suppose to exist. Gulping the excess saliva that built up inside her mouth, she tried to speak, but she could not utter one word. Closer her eyes, she breathed heavily trying to convince herself that when she would open them again, they would not be there. Her attempt at brainwash, was unsuccessful. There they were, looking at her with expectation. What was she suppose to say?

"Koinichiwa!" The japanese school girl she knew as Kagome greeted.

Okay, that greeting she knew well. It meant hello. "Koinichiwa." Aequa greeted hesitantly in return, finally succeeding in speaking.

InuYasha and Kagome looked to each other, reaching the same conclusion: this girl had a big accent, and therefore, knew little japanese. Testing that theory, Kagome asked something Aequa could not comprehend. The words "youkai", and "hanyou" were all she understood.

Frowning, Aequa pointed to InuYasha and said, "Hanyou."

Obviously, both understood that she knew what a hanyou was. But what really surprised them was her next words as she continued to point at them.

"InuYasha, hanyou. Tessaiga. Sesshoumaru-sama."

How she knew all that was beyond anything they had ever seen. Not once had they told the girl their names, or anything about themselves for that matter.

"Higurashi Kagome, miko. Shikon no tama. Souta," she finished telling them, in the same format.

They were amazed, that much was evident by the look on their faces. Nothing else was said as they tried to close their mouths. She giggled. She did not think they would react so strongly to her words.

Looking around, she noticed she was in a cave with two individuals she knew well. She watched the TV show many times, enough to know practically everything about each and everyone of the characters. Her curiosity spiked, she asked, "Shippou?"

Two sets of eyes turned to her, and Kagome replied something with Kaede's name in it. So she figured that the little fox demon was probably left behind at Kaede's hut.

Feeling uneasy all of a sudden, Aequa looked down at herself to finally notice InuYasha's haori around her form.

A gasp escaped her lips.

That's right, she remembered now. She had been watching the last episode of the eighth season, when at the end credits, something came out of her television set. That was, just as she was about to get ready for bed. But when she showed up in this place, the sun was high in the sky. Almost as if it had taken half a day to be transported to this realm. Yes, a realm; there was no other way to describe her presence in this world of "InuYasha".

Then, she had fallen unconscious.

They took care of her, prevented her from being attacked while she slept. Oh, goodness! To think she could have been killed without her knowing.

Guess she owned them her life now. Aequa wanted to thank them, but the word to do so escaped her. What was it again, she thought, putting the tip of her finger in her mouth. She kept searching until a word popped up: gomen. No, that meant sorry. Ja ne, meant see you later. It was a little frustrating to say the least.

So she did the next best thing. Kneeling in front of them, she bowed and said in english, "thank you". Plain and simple, hoping at least Kagome would understand.

And she did, the smile that spread across her face meant something.

"You speak english," she exidedly said.

Her eyes bugged, it seemed Kagome knew how to speak english. Why did she not try this earlier? She is a school girl from the future after all. It would have made things a hell of a lot easier. Though now, was better than never. So here went nothing...

Slowly, she stood, knowing her knees were probably week from cutting her blood circulation. That was one thing she did not know how japanese did. Kneeling and sitting on her ankles immediately started cutting circulation in her legs for some reason, so how did they keep that kind of tradition? She would rather sit indian style, it was way more comfortable.

She asked in a firm voice, "do you have anything else I could wear? Because honestly, I don't like wearing skirts, I feel exposed. And this," pointing to InuYasha's haori, "feels like high-thigh japanese dress."

Kagome broke into little giggles before searching in her big yellow back, "I don't know what size you are, but I do have jeans and a shirt somewhere in here. Let's just hope it fits."

InuYasha started grumbling something about his haori, probably wondering what was wrong with her wearing it.

Kagome retorted quickly, explaining her situation she guessed.

Taking the clothing once out, she removed InuYasha's haori right in front of him. His blush told her he was not used to that kind of thing. Then, Aequa through it over his head and lightly laughed while beginning to dress into the offered clothing. The pants fit her perfectly up to every curve, nice and tight, but the shirt was too tight for her liking around the chest, "Kagome, do you have anything bigger?"

"All I have is a long-sleaved cotton shirt," she lowly said, feeling like she dissapointed her new friend.

"Actually, if its stretchy, that would be perfect. I love sweaters."

Kagome nodded, and took the sweater out of her bag just in time to catch her shirt that the foreign girl tossed her way.

"Here," she said handing over the long-sleaved shirt. It was a baby blue shirt opened on both shoulders, and strings tied around the clevage. It was slightly stretchy, and fortunately not see-through.

While she put on the shirt, Aequa could hear InuYasha grumbling again, who, was still under the cover of his haori. She chuckled before removing it from his head once she finished dressing.

Her chuckles only grew in intensity when she leaned down to give him a little peck on the cheek and his blush deepened. His face looked like a tomato! She had never thought someone could be so embarassed about things related to emotional and physical contact. Not even she had been so shy in the beginnings. And he, for that matter, was over 200 years old. Did he not get any experience at all over the years?

Kagome's first kiss was shared with him in the second movie as they battled Kaguya. But little did she know, that it had not happened yet.

"Thanks for the clothing Kagome," she eventually said as her chuckles calmed, "do you have a solution as to foot wear, though?"

"Hm. Let me check. Last I remember, I packed my high-heel winter boots because the change in season started not long ago," Kagome explained to the foreign girl, "speaking of temperature, I'm surprised you haven't gotten sick until now."

She did have a point. Aequa remembered feeling a little chill, but not strong enough to get her cold. Japan was a place where the temperatures were much alike to Canada's. Only, she was used to much colder winds. That had to have been the reason for her lack of notice. After all, she did live in Alaska as a child.

Mentally shaking her head out of her deep thinking, she moved over to the fire to get warmed up.

Kagome was still rummaging through her yellow back-pack for the boots of which she had spoken earlier. It took a few more minutes of silence before she exclaimed, "Aha!"

She had found them.

As she put on the boots over a pair of small white socks Kagome had given her, the sound of thunder was heard in the distance. "Is it going to rain," she asked her companion. She heard Kagome speak to InuYasha before turning back to me to confirm my suspicions.

"Yeah, InuYasha can small the moisture in the air. He says its a definite sign that it'll rain during the night."

Aequa sighed. She would have enjoyed a little walk before bedtime. Though thinking of it, she was not tired. Her unconscious sleep earlier had allowed her to rest well. She had most likely needed it. An overdue rest of all the hard work accomplished in the past week.

"What's your name," She heard Kagome question.

"Oh," as an apology for her rudeness, "my name is Aequa, Aequa Charles. Nice to meet you Kagome," and extended her arm for a hand shake.

Knowing the foreign custom, Kagome did the same, "nice to meet you Aequa. Where do you come from?"

And so, the questioning started. She told her new friend where she lived, her job as a professional chef, told her about her rough schedule, her depressing childhood, her age, and eventually, she reached the point where she tried and explain how she knew so much about them.

"There's this show back home called 'InuYasha'. Yeah, its named after him," she giggled at seeing his expressing, "it was created by Rumiko Takahashi, a japanese author of comic books. It tells yours and his story from the beginning when you fell in the well, to uh," she hesitated, "your adventures, and your," she stopped again, thinking over what she could say to not reveal to much in case she may change anything. So she stopped speaking.

With a sign, she started again, asking a question that had been in the back of her mind, "have you defeated Naraku?"

Leaving out the 'yet', thinking maybe she appeared at the beginning of their adventures. Kagome did still look pretty young, she doubted she had already gone through the well and spent three years finishing high school.

As the sound of the half-breed filth's name escaped her lips, InuYasha started to speak roughly while balling his fists. Aequa understood how he felt, Naraku was a vilain beyond plain evil. He was almost Satan's incarnation on earth. To her knowledge though, he was oh so deliciously hot. If only his demon type had not been a spider, she could have enjoyed meeting him. Or, she could have been killed on sight. Not cool, she thought, cringing and shuddering.

Suddenly, the rain was heard hitting the ground sharply. A storm was forming, and they would not be safe outside under the falling rain on this night.

As Kagome prepared herself for bed, and InuYasha found a comfortable place at the entrance to lean against the cave wall, she herself, turned and laid upon the sleeping bag from which she awoke early on.

* * *

During the middle of the night, the thunderous sound alarmed everyone awake. This time, the sound was much closer and did not sound very comforting. InuYasha bolted to his feet and ran outside. "Stay here," Kagome translated InuYasha's words before he left.

Both Kagome's and Aequa's hearts began to race in fright of the present situation.

"We should pack up just in case," Kagome shakily whispered.

They scurried about, packing quickly. Aequa was frightened, but not as much as she had been when the bright blue light had grabbed her back home. As they waited patiently close by the mouth of the cave, she drifted back to the events that had ended in her being within this strange place. Tears slowly pooled in her eyes, her vision becoming blurry. Her life had turned upside down so fast, she had not even stopped to dwell on the happenings, and how it affected her. As a tear glistered down her cheek, rosy because of the slight cold, both her's and Kagome's head snapped to the entrance in time to see InuYasha coming back.

His clothing was tattered, and white undershirt was no more. Blood pooled quickly to the ground at his feet, and his eyes were half-lidded. "Hide."

The word barely managed to slip past his lips as he fell unconcious. Next thing they knew, a pair of red eyes entered the cave, its intent clearly evil. Aequa screamed while Kagome ran to her weapon as fast as her limps could carry her and readied an arrow, prepared to defend herself and both of her friends in the act.

As Aequa stood to run her way, she was grabbed by the back of neck and pulled in the opposite direction into another pair of arms. Looking up to the face of her capter, she registered blood red eyes and fang before she too, fell into unconciousness.

Kagome was the last standing, but even she could not escape them. She was grabbed by the throat, her clothes ripped off her body, and her wrist bitten, until all she could see was black.


End file.
